Off To The Races
by margeyow
Summary: A mysterious girl from England comes to Japan. Her name is Yui Usui. Who is she? Can the host club be able to decode her, and be friends? Or more? HikaruXocXmysterycharacter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**Hello guys! This is my first story. I hope you like it! :) To those of you who like shoujo manga and anime, you will find the main character Yui, very familiar. Oooooohhh...**

* * *

**-start-**

The afternoon was nice and sunny. 2 weeks more and spring break will end.

And I wouldn't want to miss the beautiful scenery. So I took a stroll in the market.

_*The trip to Japan had been a success. It was a week eversince I moved from England. It was _

_the only wish I had and father agreed. We had an arrangement which I incoherently hate, but _

_couldn't careless because here I am now with a goal to fulfill.*_

**-cut-**

"Here's your change mam! Have a nice day!" The fruit vendor said with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you." Yui said politely.

As she was passing by a cosmetic store, she felt a chill. Like a pair of eyes were watching her. Calm and composed, she held a mirror. She saw a masked man behind the bushes. As she saw him, he chased after her. Yui ran as fast as she could. But when she looked behind there were two men already. She punched a hole on the bottom of the package and now the fruits are falling on the ground distracting the men.

Being the better runner, she was able to escape.

"I think I lost them. What a nice way to treat tourists." She sighed.

Then suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm. Being an aikido black belter she was able to flip the man down. But six more came.

"Nice." She spitted the word. And now she is in the middle of a fight.

It wasn't fair due to the quantity and the training those men seemed to have. But Yui is always better than men, so she defeated them one by one. As she was going to go to safety, she felt an injection on her back.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

She glared at the guy that she beaten up, then ran. She was able to reach the park. Her was vision slowly getting blurry. She saw a silhouette of a group of people having a picnic. It was the last thing she saw.

_/faints_

**-cut-**

"Hey boss is she dead?" The twins asked in unison while poking the seemingly dead girl in front of them.

"I'm scared Takashi!" The little boy exclaimed. As he hid behind the taller guy.

"It seemed like she had been drugged. I'll call the hospital at once. And Tamaki, don't do anything stupid." The man with the glasses said as he dialed on his phone.

"What kind of person would do this to this innocent looking commoner? What kind of cruel world are we living in? Every maiden should be treated like a princess! And here she is lying helplessly on our food. I am ashamed of us humans!" The blonde guy exclaimed dramatically with thunders and lightning on the background.

And the ambulance came into the picture.

**-cut-**

"Mr. Ootori, she's resting now. The drug injected will seize effect at any. Her body is really exhausted but she is okay." The doctor explained.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help." The man with prescription glasses answered monotonously.

"So she isn't dead after all." One of the twins said.

"Wow. She looks really pretty." The other twin said.

"Yeah! And we have the same hair color! Same with Tama-chan and me! We will be great friends! Right Takashi?" The little blonde boy said happily.

"Hmm." The tall guy answered.

"Yes you are right Hunny sempai! She is a fair heroine! I've never seen a commoner with such beauty. Maybe I should kiss her like on fairytales! Then she'll be awake!" It's the dramatic guy obviously.

"Don't even think about it sempai." Said the girl with a boy's haircut.

"Yes Tamaki stop fooling around Ms. Usui. I heard she has a bad habit of beating up people. And besides she is not a commoner so stop addressing her with the wrong noun." Kyoya explained.

"Wow. How did you know her name?" The twins asked in perfect unison (again).

"Because I happened to have her files, she is the latest enrollee at Ouran Academy. And I am always curious of new students of course." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

**-cut –**

What they don't know was that the girl was already awake, closely listening to their conversation.

_*Wow. I'm still alive after all. I thought the injection was lethal. And these are the fools that helped me? I am indebted greatly but good riddance. They're talking like they're not in a hospital room. And Mr. Know-ît-all here seemed to recognize me. This isn't good. I smell trouble.*_

**-end-**

* * *

**Whoaaahh. Love love love cliffhangers but I don't know how to make them (yep I try hard) :))) I made our character Yui, as awesome as possible. This story is the fruit of my hard work this past couple of weeks. New chapters are up. Please review :) It would help a lot. And suggestions are highly appreciated as well. Thaanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hello again! Weeheee another chapter. This is basically the first chapter because the last one was an epilogue/intro of some sort. Yeahhh. Enjoy!**

* * *

-**start-**

The morning was filled with joy, as the students of Ouran Academy made their grand entrances riding luxurious cars and limos. Ladies wore their puffy yellow dress that they consider a uniform, and boys in a formal blue attire.

"Are we really going to wait here and enter the school together? Like all of us?" The girl cross-dressing as a guy asked furiously.

"Yeah boss totally wanted a super grand entrance by the host club." One of the twins said.

"And if we don't agree on him he'll just bug us all year long." The other twin said.

"I think this is really fun! And sweet! I heard Tama-çhan bought me some cakes!" Said the little boy as he danced around the tall guy.

A black limousine arrived and parked in front of them. "We're here!" The blonde shouted happily as the guy with glasses followed him out of the car.

"Looks like we are complete. We should go and get this over with. We don't want to be late for class on the first day."

As they entered the gate, everyone was looking at them. The girls were cheering and squealing. Like they saw movie stars in person. But. The scene was shortly overlapped by another one.

Vrooom! Vrooom! The sound of the motorcycle caught everyone's attention.

"What's that noise?" A girl asked. Then suddenly a big black motorcycle entered the gate. The rider was also wearing all black from head to foot.

"Wow! Who's that? So cool!" Everyone was curious. As the motorcycle reached the entrance hall, she removed her helmet.

"It's the girl! From the park! And she's not wearing uniform on the first day!" The blonde guy exclaimed.

"You know her Tamaki? Are you two related?" A girl asked. Tamaki, not paying attention, looked closely at the rider.

"Good morning Ms. Usui. The last time we met you were half conscious. I would like to formally welcome you. I am Kyoya Ootori by the way and this man is Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki please close your mouth." Kyoya said monotonously.

"And I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny for short! And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka!" Hunny cheerfully exclaimed.

"And perhaps I can call you Mori?" Yui asked.

"Yes." Mori answered.

"And we areeee the Hitachiin brothers!" "I am Hikaru." "And I am Kaoru." "And we're happy to meet you!" The twins said.

"Identical. Hmm. Yes. Physically. I am glad to meet you too. In this state, because you thought I was dead before right?" Yui jokingly mocked.

"Well yeah, about that. you can't really blame us. So. Sorry!" The twins put a huge grin. Yui smiled.

"It's nice to see you in great shape. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She reached her hand.

"Thank you Haruhi." Yui said as they shake hands.

"It's great to see all of you as I am indebted dearly. I am willing to repay the damage and the trouble I have caused to all of you. But that's pretty much the only thing I can offer. My name is Yui Usui and I'll be going ahead since we're already late for class. See you." She said as she walked away.

"Well can you be our friend then?" Tamaki said as he was finally aware of the things happening around him. Yui stopped walking, and forced a smile. "Why don't we start with companionship." She said without looking back. And left without another word.

"Well aren't you cool Usui." Someone said from behind the shadow..

**-cut -**

Rrrriinggg! Rrrrrriinggggg! Club Activity Time. At Music room 3. The boys (and a girl) were having the most enthusiastic conversation.

"She like, literally rejected us!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Like we didn't even stand a chance." Kaoru followed.

"Tama-chan! I want to be friends with Yui-chan! But she don't like us!" Hunny cried.

"Don't cry Hunny sempai. Maybe if we ask her to come here at the host club, she'll get to know j Haruhi said as she calmly patted Hunny.

"You're right Haru-chan! Maybe if Yui-chan meets Usa-chan and have cake with us, she'll like us!" A sudden change of mood. As Hunny answered.

As they were all happily convinced by themselves, Kyoya entered the conversation.

"You people really think she'll simply agree to come here at our club and socialize, that easy?" Kyoya said.

"W-What do you mean Kyoya?" The host king asked.

"Well, as I browse her files, she isn't the same as our usual guests. And usual schoolmates. To put it simple, she is different. Somewhat rare." Kyouya continued.

"We don't get it." The twins said in unison.

"You'll see." Kyouya said darkly. Once again he proved himself to be the shadow king. _"This lady makes me very intrigued. Hmm. And this idiots are equally intrigued as I am." _He thought.

"I therefore declare our new mission gentlemen! Make Yui Usui come to the Host Club and like us!" Tamaki exclaimed like he's a general of the military defense.

"It sounds desperate.. but we're in boss!" The twins said.

"Mommy! What class is she in? We shall find her and make her come here!" Tamaki said pointing to Kyoya.

"Class 1-D." Kyoya answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"C-c-class 1-D?" Tamaki stuttered.  
Suddenly all of them are in grave horror. Except for Haruhi.

"Poor Yui-chan." Hunny said as the rest of them nodded.

"What's with class 1-D?" Haruhi asked confused.

**-cut-**

As Yui entered the room. Everybody was looking at her. Well of course she's late. But there's something different in that class. She's the only girl. All the men it that room stared at her then laughed.

"Hey look guys! It's a girl!" A boy exclaimed.

"Well I thought no girl wants to be in our class."

"Maybe she isn't aware, or she had no choice at all."

"I heard she's a transferee."

They were talking as if she wasn't there. Yui took a seat ignoring them. Then a guy touched her shoulder and said:

"Hey miss. You didn't introduce yourself yet." Suddenly she held his wrist and flipped the man down. They were all in shock.

"W-what was that for?" The man furiously asked.

"Sorry. Involuntary reaction. Yui Usui the transferee. Nice to meet you." She forcefully shook his hand.

The boys who were once the group that Ouran Academy terrifies, sits in a room, all silent, and actually frightened of this mysterious lady standing in front of them.

**-end-**

* * *

**Kyoya was so right. Yui does have a bad habit of beating up people. Trolololol. Soo what can you say about Yui's first day of school? Any similarities with yours? Please review thaaaaanks! Next chapter coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**And yet another chapter. To those of you who've watched the film: 3 Idiots. You will find this chapter very familiar. Teehee. Enjoy!**

* * *

**-start-**

"So there aren't any girls in class 1-D? Why is that?" Haruhi asked.

"Because girls are sane enough not be in that class Haruhi! So study hard okay, daddy won't let those low lives get near you!" Tamaki exclaimed protectively while hugging Haruhi.

"Sempai.. Can't breath.." Haruhi said pushing Tamaki away.

"That's a little harsh Tamaki. Let me explain it thoroughly. You see Haruhi, not all girls here in Ouran are smart, but they do their best to get a higher grade so they won't be in 1-D. Meaning, those who are in that class had very low average, they rarely study and they are troublesome. School authorities and faculties are more strict than the usual when it comes to them because they might stain Ouran's high reputation." Kyoya explained while typing something on his laptop.

"And yet Yui is in that class. Does it mean that she's..." Kaouru didn't finish the sentence.

"That's the interesting part. I saw her entrance exam and she only answered 5 questions, leaving the rest blank. It means that she passed but she has the lowest average. Meaning she chose to stay in 1-D on purpose." Kyoya explained again. After a moment of silence..

"That's the most illogical thing I've heard in my entire life! We shall rescue the poor girl! Let's go!" Tamaki yelled dramatically.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" The twins followed. As well as Hunny and Mori.

"I should call the paramedics in case everything won't end very well." Kyoya said with a monotone.

"That's a great idea sempai." Haruhi answered.

**-cut-**

Everyone was already out of their classrooms. Since it's dismissal already, the students are all outside. Some are chatting and some are heading home already. Meanwhile in class 1-D..

"Since we aren't finish of our topic yet, because of your extreme misbehavior throughout the hour, our extension of class is entirely YOUR fault. So cooperate well if you still want to go home!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Oh. So this is what you mean by the 'faculty are really strict to them'." Haruhi whispered while all of the hosts are watching on the glass windows.

"This is bad. I feel something terrible will happen to my poor beloved Yui. We need to moveeeee now!" Tamaki said wanting to cry while hugging Haruhi.

"You really can't do that boss." The twins said in unison. While the other students are curious of their sudden stalking to that particular class.

"Ms. Usui! Why are you smiling?" Mr. Usasami (the terror teacher of physics) yelled. The 7 stalkers suddenly hid.

"She saw us! Retreat! Retreat!" Tamaki furiously said.

"Nothing sir. I'm just glad that you expanded our learning time." Yui explained.

"Okay.. Since you are HAPPY Ms. Usui. Give me the definition of a machine." The teacher said.

"A machine is anything that lessens human efforts sir." Yui answered briefly.

"The definition Ms. Usui. From the textbook? Can you not read?" The teacher mockingly stated.

"Mr. Shinozuka, kindly read the REAL definition on page 136." He continued.

"Y-yes s-sir. A machine is any combination of bodies so connected that their relative motions are constrained. And by which means force and motion maybe transmitted and modified as the screw in its nut or a lever range turnabout a fulcrum or a pulley by its pivot etc. esp a construction more or less complex consisting of a combination of moving parts or simple mechanica elements as wheels, levers, cams etc." Hiro stated.

"And that explains it. Well done Mr. Shinozuka!" The teacher exclaimed. Yui rolled her eyes.

"That's what I just said sir. I just made it simpler. Why read blindly on a book, one must get the meaning too, right?" Yui explained.

Mr. Usasami was furious. Yui got a point. But Mr. Usasami's point is always better and much more meaningful. So..

"If you want simple language, why enroll here at Ouran Academy? While you can always enroll on Ouran public school. I had high hopes for you Ms. Usui since you are the only girl in this class. However, seems that you're just like the rest of them." Said Mr. Usasami mockingly.

The whole class was in silence for a while.

"I'm just stating my opinion sir. Likewise with stating simply and briefly, are giving opinions against school policies of Ouran as well? Or these rules only apply in your Physics class? Or just this class in particular sir?" The hardheaded blonde student by the name of Yui Usui answered.

Mr. Usasami was obviously dead mad. Yui's philosophic answer just fueled the fire. And it doesn't took long since he snapped.

"Get out." The teacher said. There was dead silence.

"Why sir?" Yui asked twitching her eyebrows.

"In simple language, OUT." The teacher answered.

All spectators were shocked by the sudden punishment, exchange of spicy words and death glares. In the end of the magnitude 8 catastrophe, Yui's smile disappeared. As she was heading to the door, Mr. Usasami murmured something:

"idiot."

Looks like there's after shock after all. The blonde suddenly turned around and headed back to the desks.

"So. Let's continue, a machine is indeed-... Why are you back? I told you to get out already Ms. Usui!" The teacher was at his wits end. She stopped walking.

"I forgot something sir." She said calmly.

"What?" The angry teacher asked.

"Instruments that record analyze summarize organize debate and explain information which are illustrative non- illustrative hardbound paperback jacketed non-jacketed with forward introduction table of contents, index that are indented for the enlightenment, understanding enrichment enhancement and education of the human brain through sensory root of vision... sometimes leisure." Yui explained calmly once more.

Mr. Usasami was quiet. Thinking of the things the girl just said. Looking at the ceiling. Looking through space. Narrowing his eyes. After a while he finally said:

"What are you trying to say?" The teacher was obviously confused.

"Books sir. I forgot my books." Yui stated.

Suddenly the whole class was in laughter. As well as the investigators of the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru were holding their stomach, aching from laughing so hard.

"Then why didn't you asked simpler?" Mr. Usasami said.

"I did that earlier, but it simply didn't work sir." Yui said, smiling.

-**end-**

* * *

**Mr. Usasami say whuuuut? :) The line that Yui Usui said was from the movie 3 Idiots. If you haven't watch it yet, waaaatch it! Love love love Rancho.. okay done with disclaimers. What do you think about this chapter? Sorry for not having romance yet, I suck with those stuff. /facepalm. Please review! Weeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Hi guys. New chapter. I suck at romance. But this is my best try. Wish me luck..**

* * *

**-start-**

"You pawned him and you pawned him good!" Hikaru cheered for the blonde.

"Yeah. Like no one in the first year students have the guts to stand up to him like that." Kaoru followed.

"What the heck are you all doing here?" Yui asked monotonously.

"Sempai here would like to invite you personally to visit the host club." Haruhi explained pointing at Tamaki.

"I suggest that you accept his offer Ms. Usui. Because if you don't, the guy won't stop disturbing you and us as well. It's not a threat but a mere fact." Kyoya said while looking at his clipboard.

"If you insist. Tomorrow then. I'm really tired today I'm so sorry." She answered.

And it made Tamaki erode away with the wind. He had been rejected (yet again). As his last resort, he made his infamous puppy dog eyes. Everyone refrained from looking at him twitching their heads to the opposite direction. But the hardheaded blonde was caught off-guard.

"What the~" Yui narrowed her eyes.

"Awwuuuuuu..." Tamaki howled like a crying puppy. Yui looked at him confused whether this kid is mentally retarded, depressed of his unproductive life or he really wants her to go to that club so bad.

"Tchh. Fine." She finally agreed.

"Arff! Arff!" Tamaki cheered.

"But only for 5 minutes. Clear?" Yui said.

"Arff! Arff!" Tamaki barked once again.

"Hey gimme those." Hikaru reached for her books.

"I can manage." Yui answered refusing to give him the books.

"No I actually insist." Hikaru said holding the back of his head.

"Wow Takashi! Hika-chan's really nice today!" Hunny cheered.

"Hmm." Takashi answered.

"Only to someone equally awesome as I am!" Hikaru defended. His twin smiled.

**-cut-**

The host club is now open for business. All the ladies are already in their respective seats, waiting for their hosts to attend them.

"We apologize for the delay ladies, we hope you forgive us." Kyoya said while smiling with his usual host smile. The ladies started to blush and melt. Yui rolled her eyes.

On the opposite table, the twins are being awkwardly close with one another that the ladies can't handle the yaoi overload.

While Tamaki flattering his guest like he's a noble character that popped out of a children's fairytale book.

And on the other table, Hunny and Mori are seated, Mori silent as usual, looking after his cousin who's currently stuffing loads of cakes in his mouth.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Haruhi said to Yui, smiling while holding a tray of teacups.

"Why are you in this club Ms. Fujioka?" The blonde girl whispered.

"Oh so you already know huh.. It's not that shocking since you are really smart." Haruhi said while scratching her head.

"Well it's not that I really chose to be here, you see I happened to break an 8 million vase and I have to work here as a host to repay my debt." Haruhi continued.

"I see." Yui answered briefly.

_"Repay debt. This club isn't that pure and innocent after all. Opposite of what they portray."_ Yui thought. Haruhi seemed to read her mind.

"Well the experience isn't really bad it helped me a lot, though my solitary time to study was lessen. And those boys are really some pain in the neck for most of the time." Haruhi said.

"Indeed. The people here are so different that I can't find a logical explanation of how you all get together." Yui said.

"It's not that hard actually. Outside the club we are all good friends helping each other in times of need." Haruhi explained.  
"That's really sweet." The blonde maiden smiled.

"Look at them talking tss. Like they've known each other forever." Hikaru hissed making a face.

"Well you shouldn't be jealous Hikaru they're both girls remember?" Kaoru whispered.

"I'm not jealous!" Hikaru yelled. His voice ringed all over music room 3. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"What?" Says the stubborn twin.

**-end-**

* * *

**Weew. Denial king Hikaru. You deserve a slow clap. What's so wrong with having a little crush? :( Oh well. Let's just see what will happen in this two hard-headed characters. Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review! Byeeeeeiiii!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**This is the last of my reserved chapters. The next ones are still on progress. So yeah. Enjoy this one! Teehee.**

* * *

**-start-**

The whole school body of Ouran Academy, are now talking about the upcoming sports festival. In the next few weeks the awaited event will take place.

Every class will participate. And the representatives will be the ones to submit their respective class list that will join the activities. Class 1-D didn't submit their list yet. So class 1-A president, Soga, is in-charge of fixing "things".

"Hitachiin twins." The president of class 1-A called the brothers.

"You two are brave and tough right, well, you got that kind of impression of some sort right?" He asked nervously.

"Why suddenly ask a random question kaichou?" The twins replied.

"Well, uh, you see I'll be having a meeting with class 1-D's president later sooo..." Soga, class 1-A's president said.

"You're scared of their kaichou aren't you?" Hikaru teased. "Who is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I-I don't know. Nobody knows who it is. I just love my life that's all." Kaichou said sheepishly. The twins thought for a while, then looked at each other.

**-cut-**

Who in the world could've tame the beasts of class 1-D? The students we're curious and started dropping names:

"Maybe it's Kasanoda. I heard that if you look him in the eyes, you'll have nightmares for a week!"

"Oh my gosh that's so scary!"

"It could be Horashima, he's like super buff and he's a syndicate leader's son!"

"Yeah probably, probably."

**-cut -**

"I know he's probably scary and all, but making us wait here is like what a sissy girl would do." Hikaru said while slouching on his seat obviously super bored.

"Just a few moments more. Okay?" Kaichou said not wanting the twins to leave him all alone. Suddenly..

"We're very sorry for the delay, Mr. Usasami dismissed us late as usual. But I can assure you that I'm NOT a sissy girl."

The three turned around and saw.. guess who.. Yui Usui standing in front of them. With Kasanoda and Horashima on her side.

*"So t-the only girl of class 1-D is the kaichou? What kind of human being is she?"* 1-A's representative thought, worried about his life.

"You think kaichou's a sissy just because she showed up late? You're gonna pay punk!" Horashima threatened.

"It's not even her fault, and you judged her already. You worthless piece of~" Kasanoda, holding Kaoru's collar was cutted by Soga.

"W-we didn't mean to offend! Ha ha! This is just a misunderstanding! We didn't intend to fight! A-and that's the wrong twin!" Soga exclaimed nervously.

Kasanoda released Kaoru.

"What's up with that?" Kaoru yelled.

"You punks! How dare you threaten us! We're not scared of you!" Hikaru yelled as well. Yui chuckl chuckled a little and said:

"Stop it boys. Are you sissy girls having a sissy fight? Good riddance."

Suddenly a change of mood from happy chuckles to serious business.

"This is the list. Take a look at it. If there are no more concerns we should get going." Yui said handing a piece of paper.

Soga read the list. He nodded and class 1-D's rep and her assistants followed her out the room. Giving death glares as they went out. Hikaru's golden eyes followed the blonde girl as well. Kaoru was worried.

"If you like her, you should tell her." Kaoru's tone was full of concern.

"I don't like her! I just think she would be a cool toy!" Hikaru hissed.

**-cut-**

"What business do you have in the library this late?" Hikaru said with his 'I'm-bored-to-death-let's-get-out-of-here' tone.

"I was just gonna check out some books." Kaoru said.

Suddenly, they saw a familiar blonde on the corner of the room.

"Is that Yui?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah. It is her. You should go talk to her, I'll be on the non-fiction section." Kaoru said pushing his brother to the girl's direction.  
"Okay okay. You don't have to push me." Hikaru answered.

**-cut-**

"Mind if I sit?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." Yui answered without looking up. Hikaru still sat beside her.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"None of your business." She answered.

"Have problems socializing?" Hikaru teased.

Yui didn't answer. Seemed busy with what she's doing.

"Seriously, what are you looking for? Maybe I could help, uh sort of. Kaoru's still looking for something so..." Hikaru said.

Yui closed the book. "He's not here." she said.

"Who are you looking for?" Hikaru asked, a bit concerned.

"My brother." She answered.

-end-

* * *

**And doneeee. So have you guessed about the maid-sama part? Mmmhhmmm. I didn't put this into crossovers because it's not really that "overcrossing". Just a few basis. And if you don't know Maid-sama, it's okay, but watch/read it next time! Because it's awesome \m/ Please reviewww and seee youuuu! BYEIIIII~**


End file.
